


A New Pedagogical Direction for Sunnydale High's Last Days

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in Season Seven.  Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fat."</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Pedagogical Direction for Sunnydale High's Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season Seven. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fat."

When I was your age," Wood says into the microphone, and the student body collectively rolls its eyes. He forges on, "We had to fight to keep music and art and gym classes. School boards didn't want to keep them, called them the fat in the budget."

"Today…" he says, "things are different. Today...calculus is fat." And oh, he's got their attention _now_. "History? Fat! _French_? FAT!"

"We're cutting it ALL!" he says. "And your new counselor is leading _weapons training!_"

Buffy walks on stage with her mace, and the shop class stoners rise as one to yell, "FUCK yeah!!!"


End file.
